1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved two arm, center finding device for a workpiece and particularly, to a center finder that may be easily, accurately positioned on and secured over the face of a workpiece. A phase of the invention deals with a device that may be used for finding the center of rectangular, square as well as circular workpieces. Another phase of the invention relates to a protractor that may be used with the center finder device for accurately determining other work points on the face of the workpiece.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been many and some rather complex devices for finding the center of circular workpieces, but there is a need for a device of relatively simple construction that can be positioned to locate the center of other symmetrical workpieces, such as those of square or rectangular shape. Also, the device should be capable of being retained in a center locating position in such a manner as to fully free the hands of the worker, and capable of use with a protractor for accurately making center-aligned, other work point or position designations on or with respect to a face of the workpiece.